


抓住你了

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 他只输给过一个人。





	抓住你了

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Comeandcatchmenow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Comeandcatchmenow).



00

他曾经以为自己再也不会见到林彦俊。

 

01

是吗。圆桌另一侧的人手肘撑在桌上，用一种微醺又暧昧的半眯眼弯弯地看着邻座，提问也似乎并不在意回答，只是含情脉脉，想多听人说话的样子。

「是啊，Leo可是我花了大价钱请过来的！来Leo，跟彦俊走一个。」那人的邻座是招他进来的领队，在他的直播间开了五十年份的守护送了一个月的超级火箭，才换到他的微信邀请他加入战队。「小俊是咱们战队经理，以后你们都归他管啊。」

领队虚虚地拿手指点了点几个选手，大家都嬉皮笑脸起来，甚至有人起哄叫林彦俊爸爸。

「你这个人讲话好烦，」林彦俊轻轻去拍领队的小臂，笑得有点腼腆，但是又透出一股轻浮和不在乎，与他记忆中饱含热烈爱意的微笑和青春肆意的大笑都不一样。林彦俊变了很多。那熟悉又陌生的人忽然对他举起了杯，眼底水光粼粼：「欢迎加入，Leo。」

 

02

「从今天开始你就是我的头号打手！」那人笑得酒窝好深，兴奋地在陈立农身边蹦跳着转圈圈。「我好喜欢你！呜哇，你超级厉害！」

他无奈地跟着笑了笑，想要摸一摸眼前这人毛茸茸的头发却又有点害羞，最后修长的双手只是轻轻摩挲着新到手的最新款机械键盘——林彦俊送给他的，作为欢迎他加入新战队的见面礼。

几千块的东西与现在动辄几千万转会费比较未免有点寒酸，可当时陈立农还是个穷高中生，连网费都是靠帮朋友上分和在网吧打比赛赚的。

认识林彦俊那一次，他拿了冠军有五百块网费，林彦俊他们队第二。

通常而言附近几所学校的队伍凑在一起打比赛是谁都不服谁的，即便输了也是「他太菜了我急了」，青春期男生们年轻气盛，打完线上比赛直接线下接着打的也不是没有。

陈立农就是在这样一个环境里实力越来越强，打架技术也随之精湛。毕竟搞电竞，手才是心肝宝贝。破相都可以，伤手不行。

那一次他们拍完冠军合影（还要举着超大型假支票那种），陈立农去了洗手间，几个队友说在楼下等他。

出去的时候队友已经和第二那个队干上了。

他把书包扔在干净的墙角，然后校服卷到手肘边上，硬生生把松垮的中国式校服穿出一种运动系小痞子的范儿，正要往人群里凑就被人拉住了小臂。

「不要打架，」眼睛圆得像土猫一样的男孩子仰视着他，羞怯而仰慕的眼神直白闪烁，「万一伤到手，很麻烦。」土猫继续解释道。

他先是没回答，两个初次见面的人就这样捏着手臂站在打群架的一帮人不远处。  
等到陈立农观察出来自己这拨人差不多快打赢了，才敷衍地点点头，轻轻把自己的手抽回来，「你倒是心大，你兄弟都让揍了还在这杵着。」

土猫笑得很灿烂：「你也没去啊。我是下等马，你是上等马。不亏。」  
陈立农：……

还以为真是哪家的小傻子呢，没想到是个人精。

陈立农对自己罕见的自作多情有点郁闷，回学校的路上把几个队友的屁股来回踢了几下子。

后来那只小土猫从游戏里加他好友，天天线上线下缠着他，把他一池心水搅得如同热火烹油。最后连身边的好友都在劝陈立农不要再深柜装矜持了，两个人抓紧时间表白谈恋爱吧。

他连表白的草稿都准备好了，两个人坐在江边赤着脚看星星，指尖的距离只有几厘米。  
然后林彦俊先一步开了口，告诉他，我想要你陪我去打职业。

直到这个时候，陈立农才知道林彦俊真的是个人精。

算计所有人，包括他自己。

 

03

给他接风的聚餐一直闹到凌晨三点过才结束，还好基地的保姆阿姨提前帮他铺好了床。陈立农是最后一个来报到的，房间在走廊的最深处。

别墅的二楼是选手宿舍，一楼是战队的工作人员们睡的地方，比如林彦俊。

其实陈立农有很久不沾酒了。酒精会给大脑带来愉悦的麻痹感，而职业选手最需要的就是清醒的头脑和灵敏的手指。

相比于一些有了名气就滥交女友或者混迹夜店的职业选手而言，他简直是个小和尚。不喝酒，不烫头，也不乱处女朋友。

自从和TPA战队合约到期，陈立农就没有急着挂牌去寻找下家俱乐部，只是天天挂着直播自己单排训练，相当于一个半退役状态。

可他很火，比很多现役选手都火。

原因很简单，他之前一直是英雄联盟的职业选手，而现在单排直播打的却是绝地求生，机制完全不同的两款游戏。打比方的话，大概就是围棋大师转行去下国际象棋了。

而且强得离谱，枪法、意识和走位都是超一流水平，一度被质疑是否开挂。

为了吸引观众，开挂的主播不在少数，更何况你之前是别的游戏的职业选手，怎么可能玩什么都这么溜？

打脸的最好办法当然是事实。他并没有回应，只是每天从下午两点直播到晚上九点，渐渐地他的观众群也从以前看他打英雄联盟的铁杆粉丝扩大到了玩绝地求生的路人。绝地求生的营销号们做的集锦也悄然地有了Leo的名字，挂在每周最秀top10。

强才是证明一切的唯一答案，电子竞技没有那么多道理可以讲。  
说白了你可以睡粉丝，也可以连续转会跳槽。只要你够强，这些东西只会被看作一点儿花边新闻。

他现在已经有那么强了，强到国内甚至国外的顶尖绝地求生战队都向他抛出了橄榄枝。即便这样，有些事情陈立农还是难以启齿……

你好，我想毁约。  
为什么？呃……因为战队经理是我前男友？

他被自己逗乐了，在浴室的蒸腾水汽里笑出了声。

洗完澡他懒得穿衣服，松松地围了一条浴巾就擦着头发踏出浴室。

那只已经成长为青年土猫的前男友，他的战队经理，就跪坐在他的床中央，没穿裤子。

 

04

他做过一个梦，无数次地。

在一间狭小而闷热的平房里，几台机箱和显示器的电线错综缠绕着。

屏幕上显示的是一个熟悉的游戏主界面，几个眯眯眼韩国人开心地捧着奖杯，标题是2017年三星战队王朝复兴，鸟巢夺冠。

 

没经历过那一年的人很难想象那种巨大期待熄灭后的黑暗和压抑。

国内所有顶尖战队无一不被踩在脚下，盼来了在家门口拿世界冠军的好机会，最后却是两支韩国队会师鸟巢。国内的电竞行业一片惨淡，就此退游的玩家数不胜数。

覆巢之下焉有完卵，一时之间许多顶级俱乐部的投资和赞助纷纷退出，像陈立农他们这样的小小二级队也跟着遭殃。

那是个下午。  
他们在那间林彦俊用零花钱租来的小破「基地」里，别的三个队友找借口出去采购了。

刚才他们和一只韩国的二级队约了训练赛，苦苦挣扎还是被推平了水晶。

陈立农难得地发了脾气。他一向心态平和，不会甩锅给队友。其余几人明白是林彦俊最近一直犯低级失误，与己无关，很有眼色地都先一步离开了。

「你最近怎么了……」他深深地吐了一口气，揉着眉心，那儿突突地跳，让他心慌，「不然我们还是分开睡，我觉得你有在分心。」

每每他说不出重话，只能威胁林彦俊要「分开睡」，林彦俊总会跟他百般保证，然后当天晚上愈发地热情又粘人，之后几天也会乖乖地刻苦训练。

「我可能……这两天就退役了。」纤瘦的小土猫罕见地坐在他对面的电竞椅上，并没有趁着没人撒娇耍赖要坐他腿，「嗯，我妈不是一直催我出国念大学嘛，然后回来继承家业。」林彦俊很轻松似的笑了一下。

陈立农像是没听懂，隐隐要发怒：「你再说一遍？」

林彦俊下意识地想走过来抱他，「我感觉……我到一个瓶颈了，可能以后也很难再……」

他怎么可能没听懂。打职业的人怎么可能听不懂。  
这是所有人的梦魇，无异于宣判死刑。

你要有天赋，还要够年轻。  
你的巅峰期不一定何时会来，也不一定何时就悄然溜走。  
电子竞技与传统竞技也有相通之处，有的人就是天赋异禀，有的人就是昙花一现。

当你渐渐力不从心，是否情愿决然放弃？

「明天开始你早一个小时起床训练，」陈立农慢慢地说，不打训练赛时基地不开空调，汗滴从少年饱满的额头滑下来，「一个星期只做两次，不许耍赖——」

林彦俊伸手捂住了他的嘴，已经泪流满面。  
「总会有这一天的，陈立农，你明明很清楚。」

见他不说话了，林彦俊才给自己擦了擦脸，又笑起来。  
「你现在带不动我了，我才不要拖你后腿，好丢人。」

可是明明是你先招惹的我。  
他很想问。  
一开始，明明是你让我陪你来打职业，怎么你又要先走了？  
我们还没一起拿冠军啊。  
不是说好在世界总决赛的颁奖台上用冠军戒指求婚吗，林彦俊？  
你凭什么丢下我？

他紧紧抱住身前人细瘦的腰肢，箍得林彦俊甚至痛起来，却仍然不做声。  
「我不清楚，你不许走，你听到了吗？」

直到少年克制不住猛咳起来，陈立农才如梦初醒松开手臂，懵然抬头，迎上少年的复杂目光。

「你早就不该呆在二级队了，你以为我不知道吗？」  
不少一级俱乐部向他发出过问询，听到陈立农唯一的要求之后却都婉拒了。

是，你天赋很高，年纪也够小。但说到底你也就是个小屁孩，连国内的一级联赛都没打过，以后能不能有成绩也未可知。  
你怎么就敢开口，要求俱乐部多打包签你一个队友？

他顿时哑口无言，继而猛然恼怒涌上心头。  
「你也知道我为了谁？」他咄咄逼人，逐渐长开的眉眼发狠，「你要是真为了我好，你就该再聪明点再努力点，有资格跟我一样被人家选中，这样才是不拖我后腿。」

他又何尝不知道呢，总会有这一天的。

用以前教练的话来说，林彦俊有热情又肯吃苦，但天赋的确比天才型选手差了不少。  
他要继续往前跑，从二级联赛往一级跑，从国内联赛往世界跑。

那就注定林彦俊总有一天会跟不上他。

当个晚上林彦俊收拾行李走了，陈立农接到了国内第二俱乐部的电话。

他俯视着十七岁的自己独自站在深夜的窗边接着电话，墙上投下的影子从高挑而挺拔的少年轮廓撕裂开来，新的骨节破开血肉再覆盖上皮肤。胸腔滚烫四肢冰凉，但那个十七岁的少年一声不吭。

扛过了背井离乡放弃学业追求梦想的迷惘，家人长辈不理解的反对和怨言，多少个日夜潜心练习带来的腱鞘炎和关节磨损的痛苦。

属于他的生长痛在林彦俊离开的那一刻猛然爆炸。

梦总是在熟得刻骨铭心的峡谷里收尾，两个小人儿挤在同一个草丛里像在说悄悄话。如同掉线的一阵卡顿之后，他的ID由Mob.Leo高斯模糊一秒，清晰后变成了TPA.Leo，而身边的人消失了。

Mob.Evan退出了游戏

 

05

「你看起来很不清醒。」他站在床边，很平淡地陈述着这个事实。水珠从发梢滴落，砸在凹陷的锁骨窝里。

那个雀占鸠巢的人没有回答他，反而笑着说，「你看起来很怕我。」

如果是两年前的陈立农，肯定会当场不动声色地炸毛，然后试图做点儿什么来反驳一下，比如亲这人一口。

现在他只是不置可否地耸耸肩，一步也不往前了。

「蛮晚了，叙旧的话，明天吧，经理。」

他以为林彦俊会像以前还没在一起时那样，被他冷淡拒绝后就耷拉着耳朵先跑掉，过几天再生龙活虎地回来接着缠他。

那只青年土猫四肢并用地从床中央踱到他身边，轻轻用脸颊去蹭他浴袍腰带底下的那一块儿，抬起眼睛看他。

「叙旧当然可以等到明天，但是我想和你做，就现在。」

林彦俊太懂他的性癖好。两个人曾经在那么破旧的房间里抵死缠绵，青涩而狂热地分享彼此的肉体，多无意的一个动作都能勾得他发疯。

他并没有说话，但底下应该已经半勃起了。

前男友很乖，没有戳穿他的心口不一，只是更温顺地抬着眼睛看他。抿出一颗酒窝来，再用那儿轻轻往他底下撞，让龟头隔着浴袍一下下操进那个小小的凹陷。

这种带着一点恶趣味的玩弄是两年前的陈立农最喜欢的，甚至屡次做到最后哄骗着林彦俊笑，再把性器抽出来摁在酒窝里射。林彦俊总是乖乖让他乱来，做完之后才撒娇耍赖，把脸上的精液全都蹭在他身上。

「我这个人比较爱干净，不喜欢跟前男友打炮，」他伸手拍了拍对方的脸，不是爱抚的拍，是「麻烦你让一下」的那种拍，「林经理早点回去休息吧，明天还要训练。」

林彦俊愣了，抓住他的手贴在脸边，眼底又是碎成一片的水光，「你嫌我脏？」

「不是针对你……」他语气温柔，句子却有点儿残忍，「我也不跟别的前男友上床的。」

那人骄矜的脊梁骨弯下来，刚才神气又勾人的模样不见了，像一只被主人娇生惯养之后丢在垃圾场的小动物。

他们是彼此的初恋，陈立农这句话就是在告诉他，我并不是只有过你一个，在你之后我也不缺什么。

你在我这里和别人也没什么区别，只是普通的前男友们之一。

这话足够伤人了，陈立农自认为很了解林彦俊，知道什么话最能让他难堪。

其实他一开始没有想要把话说得这么绝，毕竟以后还要朝夕相处，关系太僵会很尴尬。可是他敏锐地感觉到林彦俊比两年前更难缠。只要动摇一些些就会被这个人趁虚而入，再次拿捏在手。

而且他不自觉地想到了几个小时前酒桌上别人拍在林彦俊肩头的手，他的确不开心。

你眼里我和别的男人也没什么区别吧，所以不要再来招惹我了。

可他还是低估了现在的林彦俊的难缠程度。  
对方只是低眉顺眼地沮丧了一会儿，接着再接再厉跪起身来勾住他的后颈，鼻尖碰鼻尖地，一条光滑的小腿挂在他的后腰上。

「我才不是你的普通前男友，」林彦俊慢吞吞地说，距离近到他嘴里牙膏的草莓味和残留的酒气一齐窜进陈立农的鼻腔。「我是你的经理，」他笑眯眯地，像钻进渔夫口袋的土猫，眼前满满一堆新鲜鱼，「我现在要潜规则你，你没有选择权，懂吗。」

非要做吗。他捏住林彦俊两边酒窝的位置，把那人已经清瘦下去的婴儿肥挤出来，做出小金鱼嘴的造型，动作轻佻。  
对方说不出话，眼里闪过一刹那的慌张，继而恢复了神采，用力地在他手里点头。

 

「给别的男人操过吗？」他狠狠顶进去，慢慢抽出来。林彦俊被磨得周身泛红，呜呜咽咽地想亲他，被陈立农冷着脸躲开。「问你话呢。」

「管这么多干嘛！」薄成一片的胸膛在他身下起伏，和他线条流畅的精壮肩背对比强烈。「你是不是养成啊…什么奇怪的癖好唔…喜欢哈啊，在床上戴绿帽子？」

陈立农面无表情接着挺胯操他，毫不留情扇了带风的一巴掌在左边的臀肉上，一瞬间的剧痛和之后延伸不断的高温灼烧感让林彦俊不可置信地睁开了湿漉漉的眼睛。

「再瞪一个？」  
林彦俊不服输，直直地继续瞪。  
陈立农又给他一下，比第一下更狠，回声在房里响起。

土猫眼眶都红了，委屈又气愤，眼睛都不眨地恨他。  
又撩人又可怜的小眼神看得陈立农兴致更是盎然，跟泄愤似的干脆把人翻了个个儿后入进去，左手从前边玩两颗情动挺立的乳粒，右手闲出来接着打屁股。

他发现林彦俊挨一巴掌，甬道里也跟着紧缩一下，吸着他不放。越打越上瘾，根本不管那人哭哭啼啼地求他什么。

做到最后他又想骗人笑，想射在酒窝上。林彦俊被打得痛狠了，哭得鼻尖都通红，扭过身子去不理他。

「乖啊宝贝儿，」他捏住土猫的后颈皮把人提溜起来接吻，另一只手不紧不慢地自渎。「让哥哥射一下，乖乖的。」

林彦俊咬了他一口，白眼翻得又软又俏，「你那些前男友知道你性癖好这么变态吗？」

操都操了，陈立农也懒得跟他装高冷，笑嘻嘻地揪他腰上伶仃那点儿肉，幼狼吃奶似的去吸已经肿起来的乳尖，「只跟你变态行不行，乖乖的，啊。」

不知道这句话戳中了林彦俊哪根神经，竟然在一片潮红的脸颊上更红一些，也不答话，慢吞吞地挑了他一眼，意思让他赶紧的。

沾着体液的性器大剌剌地顶上来，陈立农捏着根部，整根在林彦俊光滑而柔软的脸颊上拍打了几下，黏糊糊湿答答的。

林彦俊烦死他了，作势就要起身下床，被一把摁回枕头上，一手捏脖子一手挤酒窝地射了半脸。

「爽了吧？」  
他被踹了一脚，避开手踹在腿上。

「你没爽？」哪有这么个道理，把他当按摩棒呢？陈立农翻个身又扑上去，左折腾右磨蹭地玩儿。

像是给他压得喘不过气了，土猫拿尖尖的爪子挠他，迅速地翻下了床捡起浴袍穿上，又是一副矜贵样子了。

「用完就走，真绝情。」

陈立农倚在床头不咸不淡地开口，倾身想从床头的裤兜里摸烟。烟叼上了火却怎么也找不到，最后还是土猫凑过来给他点的。

给他点完之后林彦俊拿他嘴里的烟给自己对了个火，细软的刘海轻轻拂过他的额头。

陈立农想揉一把，刚伸出手时人已经走出去几步了。

林彦俊打开了房门，回头冲他笑：「因为……怕你再爱上我。」

爱你妈啊……他一下撑起身子来想理论两句，门咔哒一声就合上了。

陈立农无语，想追出去骂两声老子从来不吃回头草，又觉得莫名其妙地有点羞人。恨恨地把烟猛抽了一口，视线要烧穿房门似的盯着门把手看。

门把手忽然动了一下，把正在神游的某人吓得一震。

「以后也不许锁门，我随时要翻你牌子。」  
林彦俊小小的脸从门缝里探进来，发完言飞快地又关上了。

「你有病吧你！」

 

06

两年之前他没有跟林彦俊说过这么重的话，哪怕是开玩笑。

即便对方一直缠着他，强行霸占了他所有的课余时间，只是为了哄他陪他去打职业。  
陈立农也只是淡淡地说你回去上课吧，太晚了别在这里跟我通宵，然后把人拎回学校或者林彦俊的家门口。

分开之后他才慢慢地知道，他从一开始就输了，他从来不是林彦俊的对手。

就像每天晚上你放学，很无奈地把想要跟着你回家的流浪猫撵回它在墙角的小破窝。  
你当然可以不带它回家，不达到它的目的。  
可你从来不会不管它，你会温柔地，不厌其烦地抱着它。  
因为你喜欢它。

 

07

林彦俊大概每周翻他牌子一次。

每周六的下午是绝地求生国内官方联赛的固定比赛时段，一帮夜猫子上午就得起床，坐大巴去场馆彩排和调试机器。

然后晚上林彦俊就会悄悄溜进他房间，无论陈立农在洗澡还是在玩手机，精确地钻到他怀里。给他捏肩揉手，美其名曰帮助选手放松心情。然后有意无意地把他弄硬，再被他掀翻在床上又笑得特别得意。

陈立农是无所谓的，送上门的炮不打白不打。睡粉丝被曝光的前车之鉴太多了，麻烦事一大堆。再找男朋友又得陪着聊天培养感情，他没那个闲心。

而且林彦俊干起来那么带劲，会叫会扭，浪里带羞还极其配合，怎么掰折都可以。

他们还是最默契的。  
陈立农手一捞林彦俊就把小腿挂上去，轻轻一拍屁股他就自己翻身趴好，该尖叫该撒娇求饶的时候更是刚刚好。

默契也体现在两个人都不提从前的事情。  
就像他们只是几个月前才在这个战队认识的选手和经理，天雷勾动地火搞在一起的炮友。而不是三年前那么青涩而真挚地爱过，为了一齐站上那个最高的颁奖台而牵着手拼命奔跑的初恋。

所以打完炮他们会一起抽根事后烟，一般是陈立农裸着上身靠在床头，林彦俊穿着松垮的浴袍翘腿坐在椅子上，烟灰缸放在两人中间的床头柜上。

林彦俊把烟头摁灭之后就自己回房间，陈立农也不会起身送他或者再黏乎一会儿。

有一回，林彦俊熄了烟之后没直接走人，走过来抬腿骑在他身上，脸埋下去想亲他。

陈立农指间还燎着，也不想掐了，就这么自顾自的抽着烟往上瞥他，似笑非笑地。

林彦俊耐心地等着他抽完，没一会儿就烦了，把他的烟抢过来就丢进烟灰缸。刚俯身下去，还没贴上嘴唇，陈立农就开口了。  
「别亲了，一股苦味。」

「我不嫌。」林彦俊愣怔了一瞬间，又笑嘻嘻地凑上来。

陈立农直接捏住他下巴往外推，连个表情都没有，「我嫌。」

「好吧……」土猫缩回身子，耳朵耷拉下来。

他放开了手，下一秒林彦俊就飞快地亲了他一口。

「还敢嫌弃我，打死你。」那人尾巴都要翘上天了，一脸「你拿我怎么样」的劲儿。

嘶——陈立农眯起眼睛，扬了巴掌停在半空中。林彦俊条件反射地缩了一下，接着立马把脸往前伸给他。

「你打啊，陈立农，你打，」林彦俊闭着眼睛，「我不怕你。」

他手扬得更高，下了十足十的力气，一耳光狠狠地打下去。

打上林彦俊的前一秒，陈立农左手跟上去，替对方挨了这一下。  
即使隔了一只手，林彦俊也被那一巴掌的惯性带得往旁边倒了下去，然后很快地撑起身子来，很气恼地瞪他。

「把自己打痛很爽是不是？你手那么金贵，能随便打吗？」  
说着就来抓他手，就着月光瞧了瞧，手背已经红了大片。  
「你真的要气死我了……痛不痛啊？」

陈立农懒得理他，呱噪得很，枕着右手就往床头靠。

「……」林彦俊突然回过神来，「你刚才还真的想打我来着是不是？」

「是啊，」他百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，像是在下逐客令，「觉得你很吵，该挨打，然后一想我以前品味居然这么差，更该挨打。」

林彦俊笑容呆在脸上，一刹那看起来像有点难过的样子。

陈立农伸手掐了掐他脸颊仅剩的那点肉，温柔得要死。  
「出去吧，我困了。」

林彦俊低下头去把浴袍的带子系好，没再说什么就下床出了门。

就好像真的已经忍到了极限一般，在房门即将合上的那一刻，他听见了极细微的一声哽咽。

还是这么会骗人心疼啊……陈立农笑了笑。

 

08

夏季赛的第一周来了，选手们久违地上了大巴准备前往近郊的比赛场馆，领队、官博、跟拍和助理等一众工作人员跟在第二辆上。

选手大巴好半天也没上路，几个队友纷纷从手机里抬头互相询问情况，自己坐在最后一排的陈立农连眼罩都没摘下来，作势自闭。

他的颈枕前两天被林彦俊搜刮走了，说是要出差去给他找赞助商爸爸，坐飞机很辛苦。

其实陈立农晚上睡觉也得加颈枕才能睡，十六七岁时练得太狠现在颈椎脊椎都不算太好。新买的用得不太习惯，林彦俊带着他的老颈枕出差之后他睡得很糟糕。

土猫回来之后要惩罚他给自己当人肉枕头，他面无表情地想着一些黄色废料。

眼罩外雾蒙蒙的光亮被突来的黑影挡住，他身边的座位一陷。

那人带来的风似乎都是小心翼翼的，刻意地轻轻呼吸着，像是怕惊扰了他的美梦。

陈立农没给表情，也没说话，还是睡着了一般静静地靠在那。

他能感觉到那个黑影悄悄地看了他好久，然后慢吞吞地把身子直了回去。眼罩外又是朦胧的光了。

颈部被架空的姿势的确有点难受，他不自觉地皱了眉头。

熟悉而安心的棉质温柔地垫在了他颈后，那个黑影屏住呼吸又凑到他脸前，仔细地给他扣上了颈枕的小扣。

陈立农还是一动不动。

大巴终于缓缓启动了，前座的几个队友也消停下来，刷微博听歌补眠。

比他的体温低一点的柔软触感在他脸颊上轻轻掠过，然后陈立农听见了那只土猫很爱发出的一种满足的小小叹气声。

他忍不住笑了一下，还是没把眼罩拉下来。  
「占我便宜呢？」

林彦俊完全没想到他一直醒着，像是偷腥被抓住的野生小动物，警惕得声音都紧了。

「你戴着眼罩不睡觉你你你装什么装啊……」可能自知理亏，语气低软下来。

陈立农给他留面子，没摘眼罩去看他，只是调整了一个更舒服的姿势，膝盖抵在前座的靠背上，稍稍面向了林彦俊的方向。

林彦俊还在紧张的余韵中，不知道他想干什么，整个人绷紧了。

然后眼前一晃，脑袋被强硬地摁在了宽厚的肩膀上。

「睡一会。」

「你自己睡啊，管我干嘛。」他开始轻微挣扎，想要替自己申辩玩手机的权利。

陈立农把头偏下来，凉凉的鼻尖凑到他颈边嗅了嗅，那种本能的危机感让林彦俊瑟缩一下。陈立农被冷气吹了很长时间，嗓音沙哑而低沉，「身上都是飞机的味道，好难闻。」

刚刚从浦东机场赶回来的人被嫌弃得有点不好意思，辩解道：「哪有时间回去洗澡啦，我刚下飞机就来看你们开幕战好不好……」然后悄悄往远挪了挪。

「滚过来。」陈立农隔着眼罩做出那种「你很不乖」的家长表情，不由分说地握住他的腰拉近到身侧。「闭眼睛，睡觉。」又把他摁在肩膀上。

凶什么凶啊，林彦俊无声地翻白眼做鬼脸用口型骂他，最后还是靠在暖和又有弹性的肌肉枕头上睡了。

车程渐长，从各个俱乐部基地所在的别墅群驶向郊外，窗外的景色变了几变。

肩畔传来的呼吸响动慢慢软了匀了，他才拿左手把眼罩往上拎了几公分，看着倒在自己肩上睡得毫无形象的土猫，无奈地把猫口水擦干净了。

 

09

可能因为路上补眠质量很高，下午的开幕战陈立农状态非常在线。  
第一局随机到沙漠地图，他们选择迂回战术，落地在偏离航线的野外，采用了「农村包围城市」的游击打法，最后在一个队友被埋伏在远处高坡的狙击手打掉的劣势局面下撑到了决赛圈，结算排名第三。  
第二局算是中规中矩的第五。

第三局是Leo的杀戮秀，因为本局是经典地图，几个队友决定跟随航线跳机场，抢资源打前期。却没想到其余队伍可能对一向人多的机场有所忌惮，他们先手点杀掉一只队之后发现机场已经没人了。  
圈刷得不算好，中心点靠近西边G港。第一轮缩圈开始之前Leo便指挥队友放弃搜索更多物资提前进圈，四人三车绕过房区，在集装箱区域遭遇了守株待兔的一只整编队。  
观察手的视野重心放在了仓库和海边的高栏处，一时间没有提防住藏在暗处收了脚步的敌人。

对方的观察手轻易报点，躲在远处高塔二楼的狙击手8倍98K抬手开镜，一枪击中Leo的冲锋手队友的头部，三级头直接消失，露出人物模型的双马尾。  
枪声将会惊动地图上的更多敌人，己方指挥手决定速战速决，指挥手和观察手就近掉头，确认对方位置并且吸引火力。另一边由冲锋手在前，保护并协助狙击手Leo往更远位置寻找长期掩体。

两个人收起武器，从狭窄的集装箱缝隙间向G港外的停车点狂奔，耳机里传来观察手的报点：「西边255西边255，高塔第二层楼梯上。」

开路的冲锋手精神集中在眼前，没有注意身后Leo的脚步声停了下来。他们已经跑到了集装箱外侧，处在一个极易被高处瞄准爆头的开阔位置。

耳机里身后的枪响和指挥手的声音同时响起。  
「Leo！找到掩体再——」

哒。哒。哒。哒——  
高塔上的狙击手被他精准地削到丝血，慌忙地向后撤了两步就稳住了心神开镜找他的方向。而职业选手的胜负之判就在呼吸之间，他刚刚锁定枪声来源的位置，对方最后一枪迎头而至，荧幕上显示出他被击倒在地上匍匐的画面。

队友都不在高塔上，他只能继续慢慢往后退去，躲在Leo的视野盲区里。

「……你可以啊，」观察手乐了，「拿个连狙没瞄准镜都能把他点了。」

选手还有队友存活时，一管血被打完之后会进入被击倒的死血状态，此时他只能缓慢躲藏，等待队友前来救援。通常在这种情况下，敌方会选择抓紧时间补上最后一枪，直接将他击杀在原地。

前方的两个队友放松下来，指挥手开口道：「摸得到吗？直接补掉，Leo。」

Leo身前的冲锋手继续为他捕捉着周遭可能出现的异常，只听见耳机里有人轻轻地笑了一下。

「先不补他，你们把三台车都开走撤到附近等我，我在这里等他队友。」

指挥手无语了，比赛中又不能摘下耳机和别人讲悄悄话吐槽，只能默默地在心里骂道：好有心机。

这个人是想要用所有车都离开的假象麻痹对方，让对方以为他们四个人放弃吃掉他一个人的人头转而去往别的地方，这时他就会放松警惕，将队友呼叫过来对自己进行救援。

三个队友听了他的指挥，在对方狙击手的视野里大摇大摆地冲出了G港后四个人上了车。  
Leo坐在副驾驶，开车前的一瞬间他下了车，悄无声息地匍匐在树后，开始等待自己的剩下三只猎物。

职业选手在比赛时最害怕的不是排名垫底，而是没有精彩操作。你即便不能把把吃鸡，但亮眼的枪法和意识总会被镜头捕捉，为观众所惊艳而津津乐道。队友一鸣惊人也是一件好事，整个队伍的知名度和身价都会水涨船高。  
所以他们才能如此之快地达成共识，用这一局的高风险，给Leo换一个让所有目睹这场比赛的观众记住这只战队的机会。

三个人很快地撤到了G港旁的野外房区，因距离而轻微的枪响从Leo的方向传来。

并不激烈甚至可以说是慢条斯理的枪声在寂静的空气里响起，三个人的荧幕右上角开始同时连续弹出提示。

FPX.Misaka被TOP.Leo击倒  
FPX.XiaoA被TOP.Leo击倒  
FPX.by被TOP.Leo击杀  
……

整整七条霸屏出现的击杀消息，宣示了一个四人整编队被单人狙掉的疯狂举动。

场馆内的现场观众在屏息一分钟的极致狙击表演秀之后发出了狂热的尖叫和欢呼，比赛房的隔音墙和隔音耳机也拦不住这海啸般的冲击，四个人互相看了看，都笑起来。

他们都知道，真正的职业生涯从此刻正式开始了。

 

10

结束了简单而气氛热烈的单人赛后采访，他往后台的选手休息室走的路上摁亮了手机。  
电竞的新闻总是传得那么快，贴吧微博微信虎扑NGA都有一手消息。他们的比赛才刚刚结束，那边就有赞助商点名想要他做额外的solo产品代言。  
林彦俊在微信群里叫他采访完在休息室等着，晚上一起去陪新的金主爸爸吃个饭，三个队友已经和别的工作人员一起坐大巴先回基地了。

陈立农换上常服，一个人百无聊赖地躺在休息室的大沙发上，点了根烟开始神游。

这人排面还蛮大的嘛，说是来随队看开幕战，结果还忙得要自己等他。

指间的烟慢慢燎着，喧闹后的安静环境让人心宁。他一直在想林彦俊。

想到十七岁的林彦俊拿零花钱供着当时的整个队，还会背着别的队友偷偷给他加夜宵。  
想到他们第一次打赢比赛的那天晚上。他当时还处在暗恋里，两个人虽然住一间，却是两张床。一帮小孩子喝得酩酊大醉，他也喝多了，坚持着自己洗了澡，然后干干净净地蹭上了隔壁的床。  
想到他醉醺醺地，吞吞吐吐的表白。  
想到林彦俊甜蜜的眼泪，说你让我等了好久喔，但还是好幸福。

然后想到林彦俊轻描淡写地说要退役，要出国念书，要离开他。

可能直到现在他都是自卑的。他觉得当时林彦俊离开他是一个必然的结果。

不是因为林彦俊在职业生涯摸到了天花板，而是因为他那么漂亮，那么精明。  
一开始林彦俊只是为了和他一起打比赛才对他好，慢慢地对他有好感。林彦俊退役之后，他不觉得自己还有作为任何身份存在在他身边的必要。  
他没有那个自信。

仅剩的自尊不够支撑他仅仅作为一个没有学历的穷小子，去做那人的男朋友。

然后他又想到半年前爬上他床的林彦俊。和几个小时前以为他睡着了，偷偷吻他的林彦俊。

所以……现在我对他而言又有一点利用价值了吗？陈立农笑了笑。

他专心想着事情烟刚抽一半，休息室的门忽的打开又关上，一道人影风一样地冲了进来。

林彦俊走到他身前把烟抢过来，眯着眼睛抽了一口就摁在烟灰缸里。  
陈立农抬眼刚想骂他浪费，那人却抬腿骑在了他身上，直接咬住了他的嘴唇。

「你知道吗，刚才我在台下看你……」林彦俊一边吻他一边急不可耐地隔着衣服摸他的肌肉轮廓，「你开枪的样子好性感，看得我好有感觉，想当场跟你做……」

陈立农浅浅地笑着任他四处作乱，拇指向上两指并拢作手枪状，对准林彦俊左边那颗已经挺立到轮廓明显的乳粒，在他耳边低低地开口。

「砰，」点了一下。  
「砰，」又点一下。  
「砰。」指尖停在了乳粒上。

林彦俊根本受不了这个，被他玩得兴奋到发抖，颤颤地抓住他的手就往底下摸。「快点，陈立农，摸摸我……」  
腰软成了菟丝花，背都直不起来地往他身上贴。土猫吚吚呜呜地，拼命舔他下巴和喉结，坐在他腿上不停地扭臀向前挺胯，意图拿他磨蹭磨蹭。

「这么急，发情了？」陈立农单手轻松给他剥了裤子，被他这么发浪的急切模样逗笑了。两只手托住土猫浑圆的屁股，一颠一颠地往上抛。

回应他的是愈发燥热的亲吻，林彦俊蛮不讲理地脱了他的T恤，一口咬上饱满的肩侧肌。  
「进来进来，我刚才自己弄过了，快点，直接……」

陈立农被他骚得眼睛都红了，恶狠狠地在屁股上扇巴掌，扇一下贴在肉上揉一下。  
林彦俊紧紧搂着他的脖子贴在他耳边叫唤，屁股被打得又爽又难耐，已经扩张润滑过的地方被揉出了大滩的水，顺着腿根往下流。

林彦俊真的快急疯了，脑子都是晕乎的。屁股一直追着青年修长的手指，被打得火辣辣的又不插进来。他伸手摸了一把自己大腿上的淫液，重重地抹在陈立农的嘴唇上，又吻上去。

「我要死了……陈立农，陈立农……」他软软地唤着，「真的要死了啊，你快点吧，救命了……」

一根手指捅进了穴口，林彦俊呜了一下。

「真够湿的……自己趴好。」陈立农笑着，指节在里边转了转。

「自己弄过了？」  
林彦俊闷闷地嗯了一声。  
「还是很紧啊……认真弄了吗？」陈立农站在沙发边，强行把林彦俊的腰再往下摁了摁。「来，自己再弄两下，一会再哭再喊痛我不管。」  
「……」林彦俊有点委屈，舔了两根手指润湿送了下去，忍耐着爆棚的羞耻和情欲缓缓地插了进去。  
陈立农抱着手臂好整以暇地欣赏起来。

「可、可以了，你那个……」手抓着沙发的靠背，林彦俊高高地把臀尖供出来，后腰凹出了窝。  
陈立农半跪在他身后，捏着硬得滴水的性器，龟头在穴口处来回碾压，逗他玩似的挺胯四处乱撞。林彦俊配合地前后摆动着腰肢，还没有真的插进去就已经跟着被模拟性交的撞击轻声地喘。

不知有意还是无心，一直在会阴和穴口戳刺的性器猛地一下插了半根进去又出来，林彦俊顿时扬起头尖叫了一声。

他偏过头来，滟涟的媚眼恨着身后的讨厌的人。  
「你怎么，这么坏啊……」

「喔，你不喜欢？」陈立农弓下腰来平视着他，瞳仁里有火在翻。

没给林彦俊回答的机会，这次他直接一插到底，整根塞了进去。扣住土猫窄窄的胯摁在自己身前，很快地操进去又陡然抽出来，下腹和囊袋重重地拍在沾满淫液的臀尖，制造出粘腻的肉体响动。

土猫的爪子紧紧地攀着他的小臂，被操得气都喘不匀，「嗯嗯嗯」地绷直了脚背射了他一手。

门从外边被叩响时林彦俊吓得后穴都痉挛了，被他堵着嘴叫不出声，满脸泪痕地摇头。  
陈立农才不管他，被愈发紧窄的后穴吸得魂都飞了，低声地哄他，别夹了宝贝，啧，紧得要我的命。

实在是紧，他越操越快，舌尖从土猫的尾椎尖一路往上舔过去，叼住后颈啃咬了好一阵子。最后又拉着脚踝把人放倒，快速地撸动了几下，射在酒窝的小凹槽里。

陈立农吃饱喝足了，把人揽在怀里绕头发玩儿，「够了么？不够晚上哥哥再喂你。」

「晚上要去应酬呢，」林彦俊软绵绵地搂着他，小小的脸上五官皱成一团，「啊！还要喝酒，烦死了……」斜斜地瞥了他一眼，凉凉地开口道：「笑个屁，你还不是要去。」

陈立农笑，「是啊，开不开心？」他汗湿了刘海，低头亲昵地蹭了蹭对方红红的鼻尖，问：「晚上我帮你喝，怎么样？我对你好吧。」

林彦俊笑嘻嘻地凑上来亲他，「真是我的好哥哥。」

「不要这么讲话，」陈立农警告他，「我又想来一次。」

林彦俊埋头仔细地给他系裤子，「Leo乖啊，晚上回房间随便你玩。」

得到福利许诺的人老实下来，尾巴在身后慢悠悠地摇着。

 

11

三年前他表白的那个晚上，就像这样。  
因胜利而愉快的氛围，微醺之后只有两人的安静房间。

互相推搡拉扯着进了门，做过一次解馋之后林彦俊去洗澡，陈立农刚才衣服都没脱，现在才把汗透的T恤换下来。

冷气嗡鸣运作着，酒意随着激烈的情事而发泄出来很多，思绪也随之清醒。

林彦俊今天真的有点疯，洗完澡头发还没擦干就往他怀里钻，兴高采烈地说想要试一下抱操。

他觉得这是一个好时候，和土猫好好地聊一下。  
关于两个人从不敢提起的很多事情。  
曾经他也没有勇气去质问什么确认什么，但是他现在应该有了。因为那个小心翼翼的吻，他陡然之间无所不能。

他温柔地吻过发顶，没有理会那人的体位要求，只是轻轻问，为什么没去念书？

林彦俊动作慢下来一点，有点支吾地回答：「雅思考不过。」

「你明明知道我说的不是这个。」陈立农又拿那种家长表情看他。你不可能考不过。就算不想出国也可以在国内接着上大学，小富二代怎么会缺书念。

小富二代不知道该怎么编，一时之间僵在了原地。

「是问你为什么退役了还要做电竞，居然跑到绝地求生的战队来当经理。」

林彦俊像是心里对这个问题早就有了答案，笑得贼兮兮的。  
「因为……职业选手的手速都很快。」

潜台词是能玩得他超爽。

陈立农忍不住笑了一下，轻轻地叹了口气，语气像是有点宠溺，又有点无奈。

「承认自己还有梦想……对你来说，是一件很羞耻的事情吗？」

就不该跟他撒谎，林彦俊在心里打自己耳光。骗谁都骗不过这个人，烦死了。

「那你呢？」林彦俊试图找回场子，趴在他胸口张牙舞爪地反问，「承认你又喜欢上我了是一件很羞耻的事情吗？」

陈立农慢条斯理地捋着他的后脑勺，「你这个问题没有意义，我本来就没有又喜欢上你。」

林彦俊愣了一下，不可自控地开始轻微地发抖，想要跑掉掩饰慌乱的脉搏，却又不甘心。整个人蜷在他胸口，等待他给自己定罪。

他把瞬间有点眼泪汪汪，只能把脸埋起来的人捏住后颈拎起来，果然看到了一双可怜又委屈的圆眼睛。  
不得不说自己真的挺恶劣的呢……陈立农笑起来。

「从认识你开始，我就没有过不喜欢你的时候。」  
他看着笨笨的青年土猫，温柔得要死，「一直，一直，没有间断过地，在喜欢着你。」

 

END.

 

番外1：

「请问Leo，当初是什么原因从英雄联盟退役，转而来打绝地求生呢？」主持人笑眯眯地看着他，聚光灯打在台上。「在两个游戏上都达到职业的顶尖水平，真的很难啊！」

林经理站在底下吸奶茶等他，有点无聊地咬着吸管。

陈立农接过话筒，很憨厚地笑了一下：「因为……我老婆在从事绝地求生这边的工作啊，我怕再不来，他就跟别人跑了，哈哈哈。」

林经理被珍珠哽住了。

 

番外2：

「陈立农！还钱来！」当天晚上，林彦俊气势汹汹地坐在他腰上，举着手机，荧幕上赫然是Leo的直播间礼物榜第一，「一直都是老子给你送的火箭！臭弟弟！」


End file.
